We've Got Each Other
by colferdreaam
Summary: Blaine Anderson was the school's biggest nerd. He wore thick framed glasses and was never seen without a bowtie and either suspenders or a cardigan. Something that absolutely nobody knew about Blaine, however, was that he had a huge crush on the ever-popular Kurt Hummel. However, everything quickly falls to pieces and the boys have to find a way to put everything back together.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was the school's biggest nerd. He wore thick framed glasses and was never seen without a bowtie and either suspenders or a cardigan. He was a straight A student and he always seemed to be carrying a book, reading as he walked constantly. Something that absolutely nobody knew about Blaine, however, was that he had a huge crush on the ever-popular Kurt Hummel. He wasn't exactly sure why, or how, he had this crush – Kurt was a jerk to him most of the time – but he always seemed to get sweaty palms and butterflies in his stomach when he walked past him or made accidental eye contact with him during class.

Blaine only had one friend in the entire school; Sam Evans. Sam was his best friend and Blaine knew that he could talk to him about anything, no matter what. They'd known each other since they were little, and somehow managed to stay friends through high school.

"Watch where you're going, four-eyes!" Kurt snapped as Blaine walked into him accidentally while walking through the corridor, reading one of his books.

"I – I'm sorry…" Blaine stuttered quietly, pushing his glasses up and stepping backwards shyly.

"You're wearing glasses, isn't that supposed to _improve _your eye-sight, not take it away?"

"I…I…"

"Hey!" A voice came from behind Blaine – _Sam_. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Or what?" Kurt sneered.

"Sam," Blaine whispered, tugging on Sam's sleeve. "Leave it."

Sam finally gave up after staring Kurt down for a good minute or so, leading Blaine away with him before Kurt could say anything else to him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked once they were safely away from Kurt.

"I'm fine," Blaine sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Blaine, you're my _best friend _– of course I had to do that."

Blaine smiled shyly at his friend, putting his book away in his bag. "Well thank you…I guess."

"You're welcome." Sam smiled back.

Later that night, Blaine laid on top of his covers and let his thoughts drift to none other than Kurt Hummel. Blaine really didn't understand why he liked Kurt so much. Sure, he was cute, but Blaine would never crush on someone that hard _just _because of their looks. He didn't know anything about Kurt's personality other than the fact that he was quite defensive.

"Blaine!" He heard his mom call from downstairs. "Dinner's ready."

Blaine sighed, dragging himself downstairs. The Anderson's were loving parents and they fully accepted that Blaine was gay, but they were quite forceful and expected big things from Blaine. He didn't mind most of the time, he was a natural overachiever anyway, but sometimes he wished he could just do something he was passionate about for once.

"How's school?" Blaine's dad asked as they began to eat their dinner.

"Fine…" Blaine said. "I got an A on that report about Shakespeare."

"Of course you did, honey." Blaine's mom smiled, making his insides twist – and not in a good way.

He hated how it was standard for him to get amazing grades. His parents couldn't just be proud of him for doing well, it was always a 'well of course you did amazing' instead. Blaine sighed quietly, resting his head against his hand and beginning to eat his dinner.

The next day at school was a disaster for Blaine. It started out with him getting slushied the second he stepped through the school doors – resulting in him having to change into his gym clothes and wash his glasses thoroughly. It then continued to him getting a B in history – he was sure his parents would have something to say about _that _later – and realising he forgot to bring his homework in, meaning he got a detention. And to top it all off, he got pushed into a locker unnecessarily hard on the way to lunch.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called as Blaine pulled himself off the floor, picking his bag up. "Don't you have something better to do than bruise the weak?" Of course, Kurt couldn't defend him without _also _insulting him. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked once the jock was gone.

"Do you care?" Blaine said before he could stop himself.

Kurt was stunned silent for a few moments before he collected himself. "Look, I may not like you, but I don't agree with bullying."

"Clearly." Blaine said quietly, rolling his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked defensively.

"Nothing. Forget about it." Blaine replied, beginning to walk away, only to be stopped by a soft hand on his wrist.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Answer my question."

Blaine sighed. "It's just…you say you don't agree with bullying, but you call me names all the time. That's _exactly _the same thing."

Kurt didn't know how to reply. He'd never really looked at it in that way, the names just…came out of his mouth.

"I have to go." Blaine mumbled, ripping his wrist free from Kurt's grasp.

Blaine made his way to lunch, sitting at his respective table by himself when Kurt suddenly came and sat across from him.

"I'm sorry…I think." Kurt said, sounding unsure of himself.

"You think?" Blaine repeated, lifting his head from where he'd been reading a book seconds before.

"I…I didn't mean to…bully you."

"So what exactly was your goal in calling me four-eyes every day?"

Kurt shrugged, staring down at the table.

"It's okay," Blaine sighed. "I learned to ignore what people say about me a long time ago."

"Yeah, but I…I just…I don't know."

Blaine smiled a little, his stomach doing the same jittery thing he was so used to feeling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kurt asked confusedly.

Blaine's smile dropped, as did his gaze from Kurt's face to the table. "I…I'm not smiling. Why would I be smiling? That's…that's weird."

"Right…anyway, I have a question for you," Kurt said, causing Blaine to raise his eyebrows in question. "So, I'm kind of…failing history right now and you're like the smartest person I know so…I was wondering if you could maybe help me?"

"So basically you want to use me?"

"No! I didn't…I wasn't…"

"I'm kidding," Blaine laughed. "I don't mind helping you, but history isn't exactly my strongest subject. I got a B on the last exam."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing a little. "You got a B? That must be like, the end of the world for Blaine Anderson!"

"Shut up," Blaine said, but he was smiling anyway. "Can you come over tonight? I'll help you then."

"Uh...yeah," Kurt said, sounding uncertain. "I'll need your address though."

Blaine rifled through his bag, pulling out a notebook and a pen, scribbling his address down on a blank page and ripping it out. He handed the note to Kurt before putting his stuff back in his bag.

"I have to go. Oh, I'll be a little late home tonight because I have detention, just so you know."

"_You _got detention? What did you do?" Kurt said, trying not to laugh at the idea of Blaine sitting in a room with a bunch of jocks who couldn't be bothered to do anything but answer the teacher back in class.

"I…I forgot to bring my homework in." Blaine said, causing Kurt to laugh despite how hard he tried not to.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, still laughing. "I just…wow. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Blaine said, walking away and trying not to squeal with delight because _oh my god Kurt is coming to my house to study and he actually spoke to me and apologised and he was actually kinda nice to me and oh my god Kurt's coming to my house tonight._

Detention was torturous for Blaine, and not just because it was detention. He knew that Kurt was probably waiting for him outside his house at that very moment and he just wanted to get home and spend time with him. Sure, they were only going to be studying, but that was one of Blaine's favourite things to do anyway.

When Blaine finally got home, he saw Kurt sitting outside on his doorstep. He climbed out of his car and made his way over to the boy. "Have you been out here since school finished?"

"No, I sat in my car listening to music at first but then I got bored." Kurt explained, standing up and moving out of the way for Blaine to unlock the door to his house.

The two boys made their way inside and up to Blaine's bedroom. When they stepped inside, Kurt's jaw dropped so far he was pretty sure it would fall off if he dropped it any lower. Blaine's bedroom was…big…a lot bigger than he expected. Then again, his whole _house _was bigger than he expected…how much money did Blaine's parents _have_?

"You…your room is massive," Kurt pointed out, walking inside slowly. "I'm pretty sure your bed itself is bigger than half of my room."

"My uh…parents have good jobs?" Blaine said awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable as Kurt pointed out how big everything was.

"No kidding…" Kurt mumbled.

The boys eventually settled down on the floor, spreading out everything they needed to study with. Blaine went to get his 'study materials' and Kurt wasn't that surprised when he pulled out a huge box of stuff. Blaine went about highlighting important information in Kurt's textbooks and other reading material and bookmarking pages he needed, but Kurt was too distracted with looking around Blaine's bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, it was extremely neat and tidy. There was a desk sitting against one of the walls with stacks of paper, different coloured notebooks and a pencil pot filled with pens, highlighters and pencils. There was a small tub next to it with erasers, sharpeners and paper clips in it, and a stack of sticky notes next to that. Other than that, the desk was pretty much empty, aside from the table lamp that sat on the right hand side. There was a shelf full of different books – actually, there were so many that Kurt wasn't sure how the shelf was still attached to the wall. There were another two long shelves below it, completely filled with music. Beneath the shelves was a table that held a record player and there were clearly more than a few records leaning against the table legs.

"Okay, what year did...Kurt?"

Kurts head snapped round suddenly to meet Blaine's eyes. "Hu- what?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Kurt mumbled, looking around Blaine's bedroom once again. "You have a lot of music..." He said, staring at the multiple shelves of CDs attached to Blaine's wall.

"Yeah, my parents aren't exactly happy about that...or that I like playing the piano. Apparently it's a 'waste of my time' and I could study more instead."

"Study more? Blaine, you're like freaking Einstein," Kurt laughed, causing Blaine to blush and push his glasses up higher on his nose. "If you study anymore your brain might explode."

"Yeah, well...you don't know my parents."

"Why should it matter what they think?" Kurt asked. "If you like playing the piano, why don't you play the piano?"

Unsure of why he did it, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and lead him downstairs, into a room with a big piano. He went and sat down in front of it, letting his fingers drift over the keys before he began to play it.

Kurt was stunned. He had no idea it was even possible for a person to move their fingers so quickly. "You...you're _really_ good." Kurt said once he was finished.

"I've been taking lessons since I was five," Blaine explained. "My parents don't like it, but they have no reason to stop me from doing it. We have more than enough money, I'm a straight A student -"

"Up until today." Kurt teased, sitting next to Blaine on the bench by the piano.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed. "Anyway...I think they're just worried I'm too attached to playing and I'll pursue it when I'm older."

"Will you?"

"I don't know," Blaine sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea what I want to do after school. My parents expect me to go into business, but..."

"You don't want to." Kurt finished for him.

"No," Blaine sighed, hitting the keys randomly. "I love school and I love studying, I just...being stuck in business for the rest of my life..."

"I get it." Kurt smiled.

"What about you? What do you wanna do when we graduate?"

"Go to college?" Kurt tried.

"Okay, after college," Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes. "What's your dream?"

"It's stupid," Kurt said, staring down at the piano keys.

"It's not stupid if it's something you're passionate about."

"I..." Kurt sighed. "I've always wanted to go to New York and study musical theatre, then maybe one day...be on a Broadway show."

"You could do it you know."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kurt laughed. "You've never even heard me sing before."

"So show me." Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh.

"Come on," Blaine said. "You're in glee club, don't go shy on me now...I'll even join you if you're lucky."

"You sing?" Kurt gaped.

"Maybe."

"Are you any good?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaine teased.

"Okay, okay, fine," Kurt laughed. "I'll sing, but you have to sing with me."

"Deal." Blaine grinned, beginning to play something on the piano.

'_Made a wrong turn,' _Kurt began to sing, instantly recognising the song Blaine was playing. '_Once or twice,_  
Dug my way out, blood and fire,  
Bad decisions, that's alright,  
Welcome to my silly life,  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
Miss "no way, it's all good," it didn't slow_ me down,_  
Mistaken, always second guessing,  
Underestimated, look, I'm still around,'

Blaine grinned, beginning to singly along softly with Kurt, feeling a tiny bit shy.

'_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect,'

Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt to stop singing, so he looked up at the other teen, quietly singing the last line of the chorus as their eyes locked.

'_To me…'_

The two boys were left staring at each other, their breathing being the only sound filling the room. A door creaking open snapped the boys out of their reverie and they turned to face the door, Blaine's mother peeping inside.

"Hi…" She said confusedly.

"Hi," Blaine said awkwardly, standing up and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Uh…mom, this is Kurt," Kurt got up and stood next to Blaine, waving to the woman in the room. "I was helping him study, but we just kind of…"

"Got distracted." Kurt finished for him.

"And will…Kurt…be joining us for dinner?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"Uh, I actually need to get going," Kurt said. "My dad will be worried about me if I don't get home soon, so…um, thank you for the help." He said to Blaine.

"I'll walk you out," Blaine said quietly, walking past his mother and leading Kurt to the front door. "Uhm…I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled. "Actually…would it be possible for you to help me some more, by any chance?"

"Sure…I can come over to yours tomorrow?"

"Okay," Kurt replied, holding his hand out. "Give me your phone."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but pulled his phone out of his pocket nonetheless, handing it to Kurt. The brown haired teen did something quickly before locking the phone and handing it back to Blaine, slipping out of the door without so much as a goodbye. Blaine unlocked his phone, grinning when his contacts opened up and Kurt's name was there. He started typing out a text to Kurt, trying desperately not to squeal and start jumping up and down.

**Blaine: It's impolite not to say goodbye, you know.**

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before he even reached his car and he knew it was Blaine so he pulled it out, shaking his head at the text he received, laughing a little to himself.

**Kurt: Goodbye ;)**

He wasn't sure why or how, but he actually kind of had fun with Blaine. Kurt had always thought that Blaine was a complete nerd…he sort of thought that he was weird, but it turned out he was actually fun to spend time with.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a Saturday, so Blaine spent the whole day worrying about how he could potentially make an idiot out of himself when it came to studying with Kurt. He picked out his favourite outfit; a checked yellow shirt with a blue bowtie, jeans and suspenders. He packed the things he knew he would need to help Kurt study with before going into the bathroom and gelling his hair back, putting his glasses on, grabbing his bag and making his way to Kurt's house.

This time, the two boys spent a few hours studying. They sat in the living room and spread everything out on the table, Blaine quizzing Kurt every so often to make sure the information was sinking in until they were interrupted by a door slamming shut and the living room door opening. Simultaneously, the boys turned around to see Kurt's dad walking into the living room with a confused look on his face.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad," Kurt said, turning around fully to face his dad. "This is Blaine."

Blaine turned around, shyly pushing his glasses up his nose as staring down at the floor a little.

"Relax, kid," Burt laughed, entering the room and sitting down on the sofa. "You look like I'm gonna murder you or something. What are you two doing anyway?"

"Blaine's helping me study for history," Kurt explained. "He's like, the smartest person ever."

"_Kurt_," Blaine whined.

Burt just laughed, switching the TV on and sitting quietly while the two teens returned to their studying. Burt couldn't help but glance at his son and Blaine every now and then – Blaine wasn't the kind of person Burt expected Kurt to hang out with. Sure, he was helping him study, but it was clear that they were more than just study buddies – friends at least.

"I'm gonna go make some dinner," Burt said standing up. "Blaine, do you want to stay? I'm making steak."

"Oh," Blaine said. "I uh…I'm a vegetarian."

"Okay, you are officially the weirdest person I've ever met." Kurt laughed.

"That's fine," Burt smiled. "I'm sure we have some salad stuff."

"They're called vegetables, dad." Kurt teased.

Blaine giggled a little before answering. "Um, sure."

When Burt left the room, Kurt turned to Blaine with a weird expression on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing it's just...you're exactly how I thought you'd be but yet you're completely different."

"I...what?"

"You're an interesting person, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with a small smile before getting up and wandering into the kitchen to find his dad.

Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest as he swallowed repeatedly, Kurt's words playing over and over in his head as he attempted to navigate his way into the kitchen. He found it eventually and made his way inside to see Kurt helping his dad with dinner.

"Can I do anything to help?" He offered.

Burt looked a little shocked at the offer, but smiled nonetheless. "We're good, kid,"

Blaine nodded, sitting down at the table and taking his book out of his bag. Burt shook his head a little in disbelief and went back to making dinner while Kurt started the salad.

A while later the three of them were sitting at the dinner table eating dinner. Burt was still slightly shocked to see Kurt interacting so easily with Blaine. He was so unlike all of the other 'friends' Kurt had brought home, although he was a refreshing change from the others.

"So Blaine, what do you want to do after school?" Burt asked.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure yet," Blaine admitted. "I love music but I'm not sure if that's something I actually want to pursue or not."

"Are you in Glee Club?"

"No, I- uh...I don't really have a lot of time." Blaine lied.

He had plenty of time. Time he spent in hole-in-the-wall coffee shops with his earphones in and a book open in front of him. Time he spent organising and reorganising his shelves to make sure everything was in place because he didn't really have anything else to do with his time.

But his parents would hate it. They would tell him it would only ruin his grades and it would take up 'valuable time' that could be spent studying.

"I think you should try and make some time," Kurt said, knowing the real reason Blaine wasn't in Glee Club. "You're a really good singer, Blaine."

Blaine blushed and looked down at the table, pushing his glasses up his nose and fiddling with the fork in his hand.

"If it's something you like, what's to stop you?" Burt asked, sensing that there was more to the story.

Blaine looked over to Kurt for a moment before staring back down at his half eaten salad. "My parents just...expect a lot from me."

"Your parents shouldn't_ expect _anything from you," Burt said as gently as possible. "They should hope that you're successful, of course, but your dreams are your dreams. They should love and support you, no matter what."

"Can we not talk about this please?" Blaine asked quietly, staring intently at a piece of lettuce on his plate.

Burt looked over to Kurt, who shrugged, and sighed. "Sure," he agreed. "But if you ever want to talk about it, Kurt and I are both here, okay?"

Blaine nodded, eating the rest of his dinner in silence. When they were finished, Kurt began to clear up the plates.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Burt asked the teen.

"We take turns choosing but you can pick tonight if you want." Kurt commented, making his way to the sink.

"Um," Blaine said quietly. "I should probably get going before my parents start to worry about me. Thank you though. And thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome here anytime, okay, kid?"

Blaine nodded, pushing his glasses up and standing up, pulling his bag over one shoulder.

"I'll walk you out." Kurt said, turning the taps off.

"Thank you again." Blaine said to Burt before following Kurt out of the room.

"I'll see you at school on Monday?" Kurt said, Blaine nodding in reply. "Um, thank you," Kurt said, leaning against the door as he opened it for Blaine to leave. "For helping me study."

"Anytime." Blaine smiled, making his way towards his car.

Kurt stood by the door until Blaine's car was out of sight, when he finally closed it and turned around to find his dad standing just behind him.

"Blaine's...different...than your other friends."

"Please don't," Kurt said tiredly, leaning back against the door. "Whatever you're thinking, just...don't."

"Kurt," Burt said seriously. "Be careful with him, okay? That kid wears his heart on his sleeve and if you break it..."

"Dad, he's _just_ a friend," Kurt argued. "And he's barely that."

"I wasn't implying that he was anything more," Burt pointed out. "But that doesn't mean he can't still get his heartbroken."

"Okay, fine," Kurt said. "I get it. Can we just watch our stupid movie now?"

"_Kurt_," Burt warned.

"I'm _sorry_," Kurt groaned. "I just don't understand how you think that I would ever have a crush on someone who wears bowties and suspenders and gels his hair back like that."

"I didn't say you had a crush on him."

"I'm not in the mood to watch a movie anymore," Kurt said tiredly. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Night, Dad."

"Goodnight."

Blaine was surprised when Kurt approached his locker at school that Monday. Sure, they'd gotten along well while they were by themselves, but why would Kurt ruin his reputation _just _to talk to him?

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Um...hi," Blaine said quietly. "Why are you talking to me in school?"

"Do...do you not want me to?" Kurt asked confusedly.

Blaine shrugged. "Won't people find it weird?"

"I..." Kurt shook his head, not knowing how to answer Blaine's question. "I just wanted to know when you wanted to study again?"

"Is tonight okay?" Blaine asked.

"I have Glee Club, but afterwards is fine if you don't mind waiting."

"Um, actually...I was wondering if, um, it'd be okay if I, maybe, came with you?" Blaine said nervously.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "This isn't because of the other night is it? Because if you join it has to be _your _decision and nobody else's."

_Oh_, Blaine thought as his heart fluttered in his chest, _that_ was why he liked Kurt. "It is my decision," he said. "I've wanted to join for ages I've just always been too scared. You and Sam are the only people that've ever heard me sing...believe it or not."

"Actually I don't find that hard to believe," Kurt replied honestly. "But of course you can come!"

"Will people be okay with it?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Who cares if they're okay with it or not?" Kurt asked. "It's a club for singing, and you're an amazing singer. Screw them."

Blaine blushed, looking back into his locker and nodding a little.

"Okay, so I'll see you in Glee and then we can go back to mine and study for a few hours?"

"Okay," Blaine said, not looking up until Kurt was gone.

The next thing Blaine knew, Sam was standing beside him, shutting his locker door for him.

"Why were you talking to Kurt?" Sam asked, Blaine shrugging in reply. "Blaine, he was bullying you a few days ago and now, what, you're his new best friend?"

"No!" Blaine defended. "I've been helping him study, that's all."

"Oh I get it," Sam said. "So he's allowed to call you names constantly, but when he needs something from you everything's good and forgotten?"

"Sam," Blaine said, pouting unintentionally.

"Don't give me that look, mister," Sam said, pointing his finger at Blaine. "You can't just let him walk all over you, Blaine."

"But I -"

"I _know_ how much you like him," Sam said sympathetically. "And I know that's why you're so willing to help him study, but once he's gotten what he wants he's just going to forget about it and go back to treating you like crap, and you're gonna be left heartbroken."

"I know how to look after myself, Sam," Blaine argued.

"I know you do," Sam replied. "I'm not saying you don't, but I'm saying that you're letting your crush get in the way of what's really going on here."

"I am not!"

"Blaine, you're my best friend - I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's not your choice who I'm friends with!" Blaine shouted slightly too loud, storming away from Sam.

They didn't speak again for the rest of the day, much to both of their disappointment. It was strange to go from lesson to lesson without the other person with them, but they made it through somehow.

"Ready?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked out of his last lesson of the day.

"How did you know which class I was in?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"I have my ways," Kurt teased. "Come on."

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"Maybe I wanted to." Kurt said, looking straight ahead instead of at Blaine.

"Am I going to have to sing today?"

"Probably," Kurt replied. "Mr Schue will probably want you to audition, even though everyone get's accepted regardless of their talent, so I hope you have another one of those impromptu performances hidden up your sleeve."

Blaine noticed how the entire room went silent and everybody turned to look at him as he and Kurt entered the room, but Kurt didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"This is Blaine," he said nonchalantly. "And he's joining Glee Club."

Everyone in the room was staring at them with a blank expression, other than Sam, who was mouthing 'WHAT' to him really obviously.

"That's great," Mr Schue said enthusiastically, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you have something you can sing for us?"

"Um," Blaine mumbled, fiddling with the buttons on the cardigan he was wearing. "I think so. Is it okay if I play the piano?"

"Go ahead." Mr Schue smiled, motioning for Kurt to take a seat while he did the same.

Blaine stared down at the floor as he made his way across the room to the piano. He sat down on the bench and put his bag next to him. He let his fingers drift over the keys for a few moments, gathering up the courage to actually start playing.

It was fairly obvious that Blaine was nervous as hell. He only ever played the piano when he was home alone, or while Sam was there, and he sung even less than that. He knew that he wasn't terrible at either one, but just the thought of playing in front of a crowd of people sent a swarm of butterflies fluttering through his stomach.

Blaine took a deep breath and began playing the piano, opening his mouth and singing clear as day an acoustic version of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream.'

He didn't look away from the piano during the entire performance and when he finally did, everyone was staring at him with a stunned expression - even Mr Schue. Kurt was grinning at him and he began to clap, snapping the rest of the group out of their reveries and causing them to clap too.

Blaine looked back down at the piano keys and blushed, unable to stop the little smile that appeared on his face.

"I think it's safe to say that you're going to be a great addition to the group," Mr Schue said with a smile. "Welcome to the New Directions."

Blaine smiled and grabbed his bag, getting up and sitting down on the chair next to Kurt for the rest of the session.

"You were amazing in there," Kurt said as they left Glee Club that afternoon. "You've already won everyone over."

Blaine smiled shyly, his smile dissipating when he saw the jocks standing by the entrance to the building.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine said nothing, but Kurt knew what was wrong just from where he was looking.

"Come on," Kurt said confidently, taking Blaine's hand and walking boldly towards the jocks.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Karofsky, one of the jocks, asked Kurt.

"I think I'm leaving school with my friend, wait, no - I'm _certain_ that's what I'm doing."

"Watch it, Hummel," he warned. "You may be little miss popular right now, but I'm still on top. I can put you to the bottom of the food chain with my baby finger and still make it hurt."

"Wow, that was a lot of words, Karofsky," Kurt commented sarcastically. "You must've been up all night rehearsing that speech."

Karofsky glared at Kurt, who simply smiled and exited the building with Blaine's hand still firmly in his. He kept walking until they reached his car and they were out of sight from the main entrance.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes filled with fear.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"They're gonna _kill_ me tomorrow!" Blaine whisper-shouted as if the jocks could still hear him. "I know that you're all popular and everything and it's okay for you to talk back to them like that but I am _nothing_ in this school Kurt! They're going to make up stupid stories and rumours about me and everyone is going to say I'm stalking you or something and -" Blaine trailed off as Kurt wrapped his arms around the frightened teen's shoulders in a gentle hug.

Blaine sighed a little, hiding his face in the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder, his glasses pressing against the bridge of his nose almost uncomfortably, and lightly grasping the sides of his shirt with both of his hands instead of wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist completely.

"Okay firstly, you talk a lot," Kurt chuckled, rubbing Blaine's back comfortingly. "And secondly, I know that they scare you but I'm not going to let them do anything to you, okay?"

"Why would you risk your reputation for me?" Blaine asked quietly, a lot calmer than he had been. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was nothing, Kurt. I'm a nerd, I dress like a grandpa, I'm socially awkward, I receive compliments so infrequently that I can barely handle it when I do and I have _one_ friend in the whole world."

"That isn't true at all," Kurt argued. "Okay so maybe you're a bit of a nerd and your choice of clothing is slightly outdated," he said teasingly, eliciting a little laugh from Blaine. "But you're not socially awkward and you don't have only one friend._ I'm_ your friend, and I'm pretty sure with a little bit of warming up the Glee Club is gonna be all over you.

I'm not 'risking' my reputation because my reputation doesn't mean I thing to me. I started standing up for myself when I realised I was an easy target for bullying and for some reason that makes people think highly of me, but I couldn't care less. I'd rather be a decent person and have no friends than be a douche and have a million admirers. And I'd rather have you as my friend than let those jerks walk all over us."

"You hardly even know me." Blaine pointed out.

"I know you well enough to know that even though I've been a complete jerk to you everyday for the past three years you're still sweet enough to help me study. I know that you're a vegetarian, which isn't surprising at all. I know that you have a not-so-secret-anymore passion for playing the piano, and it's one of the things you do best. I know that those idiots are horrible to you everyday and that they shove you around like you're nothing and I _know_ that it scares you, but _you _should know that I'm not going to let them anymore - regardless of what people think of me for it."

"But why?"

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that, Blaine," Kurt said. "I've been through it. People made my life a living hell because I was gay, had a girly voice and liked singing. That's why when I came here I just...acted like I didn't care, and it became me. I know that I basically bullied you all the time but I...I don't know. I don't have an excuse for it really. I guess I was just trying to make myself seem cooler so that everyone would leave me alone, but I realise now that I was just as bad as they are, even though I wasn't physically shoving you around, and I'm really, really sorry."

"I know," Blaine mumbled into the material of Kurt's shirt. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"I don't blame you."

"But you stood up for me. I should've said thank you."

"Well, you can say thank you now." Kurt said, pulling away from the hug and grinning at Blaine teasingly.

"Thank you," Blaine said, a cute little smile on his face as he let out a giggle. "And thank you for...being my friend," he shrugged. "I don't have a lot of those."

"That's because people are stupid," Kurt smiled. "Come on, we should go if we want to get anything done before Christmas."

"Hey, you're the one who just gave me a whole speech in the middle of the school parking lot!" Blaine giggled, getting into the passenger side of Kurt's car.

"Excuse me for being a decent human being." Kurt teased.

"And you say_ I_ talk a lot," Blaine laughed. Kurt replied by rolling his eyes and poking his tongue out at Blaine. "Nice. Very classy."

"Shut up." Kurt laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was pretty calm at school in the weeks following, surprisingly. Kurt and Blaine grew even closer, much to Sam's despair. Sam and Blaine had made up after their little fight, but Sam was still uncomfortable with Kurt and Blaine being friends and refused to hang out with them both at the same time.

Blaine was fully accepted into Glee Club, although he was still incredibly shy and sometimes got nervous to sing by himself. He genuinely loved it there - he just had to find a way to tell his parents that he wasn't actually doing extra studies after school.

Everything was pretty much perfect for Blaine...until it wasn't.

Blaine was spending the night at Kurt's so that they could finish a project together for school one Friday, when everything began to change entirely.

"It's weird that I've been to your house numerous times and I've never seen your bedroom." Blaine commented as he followed Kurt upstairs.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked amusedly as he opened the door, letting Blaine in first.

"It's very you," Blaine said, gazing around the room before turning back to Kurt. "I like it."

"I'm glad you approve," Kurt smiled. "You can just put your stuff anywhere and then we can go and get started?"

"Okay," Blaine replied. He walked over to Kurt's desk and put his bag on the chair, unsure of what to do with himself after that.

"Come on," Kurt laughed, motioning for Blaine to follow him. "Everything's downstairs."

The boys worked on their project for a few hours until it was finished and they decided to order a pizza and watch a movie.

"You don't have to eat a veggie pizza just because I'm here." Blaine said, feeling guilty for making Kurt and his dad change their choice of pizza.

"I honestly don't mind," Kurt said for the millionth time. "And my dad can just add some bacon to his or something."

Blaine stared down at the floor, fiddling with the bottom of the pyjama shirt he was wearing. "Fine," he finally said, quiet as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Um, is it okay if I wash the gel out of my hair before we watch the movie?"

"Sure, kiddo," Burt replied. "There are towels in the bathroom."

"Thank you." Blaine replied, awkwardly shuffling out of the kitchen and making his way to the bathroom.

Kurt was in his bedroom sorting the movies out when Blaine was finished, and he let out a little giggle and smiled when Blaine came into the room.

"Stop it." Blaine whined, hiding his face.

"Your hair is..."

"Curly." Blaine finished.

"I like it," Kurt said, making his way over to his friend and twirling a curl around his finger. "It suits you, believe it or not."

"I'm gonna go with not." Blaine groaned.

"Stop whining," Kurt laughed. "What movies do you want to watch?"

"Anything really," Blaine shrugged. "I don't really watch movies a lot so..."

"You're a strange person, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine giggled and shoved Kurt playfully, sitting down on his bed while he went through his DVD collection.

A while later, the boys were sat in Kurt's bed under the sheets with a pizza box between them, watching the first Harry Potter movie and talking like a pair of teenage girls.

"Your curls do not look that bad!" Kurt laughed.

"They do!" Blaine argued. "And they're awful to tame."

"Hm, maybe you should just leave them natural from now on." Kurt commented, playing with the curls on Blaine's head.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Blaine replied, his voice quieter as he realised how close he and Kurt were.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, his grin dissipating as his breath hitched.

"I..." Blaine mumbled, the words that he couldn't get out disappearing as Kurt tilted his head up and kissed him ever so softly.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"I bet you anything it's not as long as I have." Blaine retorted, his eyes still squeezed shut as if he would open his eyes only to realise it was all a dream.

"Try me." Kurt said, opening his eyes and leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Three years." Blaine replied, nervously opening his eyes to find Kurt staring at him in disbelief.

"Are you messing with me?"

"I fell head over heels for you the first time I saw you and I never figured out how to get back up." Blaine said honestly.

"That was so cheesy." Kurt said, grinning despite himself.

"It's true though," Blaine said, smiling too. "I've had the biggest crush on you since Freshman year."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Let's be honest," Blaine said. "Even if I was brave enough to tell you that, you wouldn't have cared less up until recently."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you...I feel even worse now that I know you were crushing on me the entire time."

Blaine shrugged. "Things seem to be working out pretty well for me now though."

"I still shouldn't have been so horrible to you. Especially having a history with bullies."

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine said. "I promise."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again, pulling back and asking, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"No."

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, his smile dropping. "But you said -"

"Oh my god," Blaine laughed, a huge grin breaking out onto his face. "You're so gullible!"

"I am not!" Kurt defended, laughing a little too. "Jerk." He said, shoving Blaine playfully with a pout on his face.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, stupid," Blaine giggled. "You don't even have to ask."

Kurt shook his head with laughter, pulling Blaine back towards him and kissing him, a little more confidently this time. Blaine grinned, lying his head back down on the pillows and wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again.

"Do you bo- um..." Burt froze in the doorway of Kurt's room, not expecting to see the two boys kissing.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up immediately, Blaine following after him, staring down at the bed covers.

"Um...I think I'm gonna go make the guest bedroom up for Blaine..." Burt said.

"Wait!" Kurt said. "I- we just- nothing happened. Nothing's_ going_ to happen."

"Yes, well it seems clear that the two of you are more than friends and I'm not exactly comfortable knowing you're sharing a bed after..."

"We literally just kissed for the first time," Kurt said. "We're not going to do anything, I swear."

"Kurt, no." Burt said.

"Dad, wait!" Kurt shouted. "Please don't make Blaine sleep in the guest room."

"Why?" Burt sighed. "Why is it _so_ important that he stays with you?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine, who looked up at Burt shyly. "I've never spent the night away from home," he admitted quietly. "I didn't really want to be by myself all night..."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Burt asked cautiously.

"Do you really think _Blaine_, of all people, would lie to you?" Kurt asked pointedly.

Burt sighed. "Fine," he said. "But it's not happening again after tonight, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"I want the door to stay open until you go to sleep, okay?" Burt said.

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "I promise."

"Okay," Burt said. "Okay...I'm just gonna...go."

"Well that was mortifying." Kurt said, looking over to Blaine, who was sat silently, picking at the bed cover. "Hey, are you okay?"

Blaine looked up and nodded a little, although Kurt could easily tell that he didn't mean it.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, carding his fingers through Blaine's messy curls.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted. "I just feel really out of place suddenly."

"Is it because my dad wanted you to sleep in the guest room?" Kurt asked, playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine shrugged and stared back down at the bed covers. Kurt frowned and shuffled closer to him, lying down and opening his arms out with a sad smile on his face. Blaine looked down at him in incredulity for a moment before lying down and curling up in his arms.

"I feel like none of this is real," Blaine mumbled. "I feel like when I wake up tomorrow I'm going to be back at home and when I go into school on Monday everyone's just going to be snickering at me as if they knew what happened."

"This is real, Blaine," Kurt said honestly. "Everything that happened tonight is real and it's not going anywhere, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm just not used to feeling so...taken care of. I mean, Sam...he's my best friend and I love him but he's not very sentimental and although he's always there for me when I need him he's not as...tender as you. And my parents are more interested in my report card than my feelings. I feel like all I've wanted all my life is for a warm pair of arms to be wrapped up in and now that I actually have that I can't let myself enjoy it because I'm scared of all of the bad things that could possibly happen."

"You will," Kurt said, kissing into Blaine's soft curls. "You just need to give yourself some time to get used to it. I got used to being sweet to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah but you had to," Blaine pointed out. "You needed my help studying so you couldn't be mean to me."

"Yeah, but when we first started studying I would notice things about you and I'd want to make a snarky remark about it but now I notice those small details and I find them cute."

"What small details?" Blaine asked.

"Like the way you play with the buttons on your cardigan when you're feeling shy," Kurt said. "Or if you're not wearing a cardigan you play with your bag strap. Like how whenever you play the piano, just before you start playing you run your fingers lightly over the keys and follow it with your eyes. And before you eat you tuck your chair right in until the table is touching you and you hardly have enough room to breathe, just so that you won't drop any food down yourself."

"You're starting to make me think that I should get a restraining order against you."

"Shut up," Kurt laughed. "It's weird though..."

"What?"

"Out of all of the things I know about you, it's the tiny things that nobody notices that are my favourite."

"My favourite thing about you is how tender you are," Blaine admitted. "You don't really let anyone else see it, but you're really gentle and caring."

"Are you calling me a mother?" Kurt laughed.

"No!" Blaine giggled. "It's a good thing."

"Would you absolutely hate me if I said my favourite thing about you was your shyness?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"It's cute," Kurt laughed. "When you get all flustered and you look down at the ground and push your glasses up."

"Stop it." Blaine whined playfully.

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine closer, lying in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Mhm?" Blaine mumbled.

"I wanted to kiss you but you sound sleepy."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and grinned cutely. "I've waited three years for this - I'm not too sleepy for kisses."

Kurt laughed and repositioned himself until he was hovering over Blaine. He cupped his cheek and smiled softly at him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, no," Kurt laughed, pulling away and reaching down to pull Blaine's glasses off his face. "These are going to have to come off. It was okay earlier because I wasn't really paying attention but it's so uncomfortable to kiss you while you're wearing glasses."

Blaine blinked a few times, trying to adjust to not having his glasses on while Kurt reached over to put them on the bedside table. When he was done, he pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips, pulling back with a smile.

"Much better." He grinned, leaning back down and kissing Blaine some more.

The boys went on their date a few days later, where Kurt _officially_ asked Blaine to be his boyfriend. Blaine said yes, of course, and things changed slightly at school. They would hold hands in the hallway, despite the looks people gave them, and Kurt would always kiss Blaine on the cheek before he went to his class. Blaine blushed every time it happened, but anytime anybody looked at them in the wrong way for slightly too long, Kurt would give them a piece of his mind and he'd feel oddly safe with his hand in Kurt's...until one day he didn't feel safe at all.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Kurt asked as he stood with Blaine outside his first lesson, holding both of his hands.

Blaine nodded with a little smile on his face, leaning up to press the tiniest of kisses to Kurt's lips. "Bye." He said, waiting for Kurt to be out of sight before he went into his lesson.

Once his lesson was over he made his way to the bathroom before he went to meet Kurt for lunch. As always, he went inside one of the cubicles as he felt a lot more comfortable not having people around him while he was doing...that.

"You and your lover boy have been creating quite a scene recently." One of the jocks - Azimio - said as Blaine washed his hands.

Blaine kept his head down, making his way over to the hand dryer and drying his hands.

"You should really stop being so lovey dovey," Azimio said in a threatening tone, standing directly behind Blaine and placing his hands on the wall either side of his head. "It's _disgusting_."

Blaine swallowed. "I need to go." He said, quieter than he'd ever spoken before.

"What was that?" Azimio asked, stepping even closer to Blaine and all but pressing him into the hand dryer. "I thought I heard a squeak."

Blaine stayed silent, his eyes squeezed shut in fear.

"That's what I thought," Azimio said smugly. "If I see the two of you kiss, hug or hold hands one more time I swear I'll make you regret it."

Blaine let out a shaky breath once the jock was gone, a single tear falling from his eye. He took his glasses of with shaky hands and went back over to the sink, leaving them on the counter and wiping his eye, more tears falling as he let out a sniffle.

He grabbed some tissue from one of the stalls and wiped his eyes, splashing his face with water until if was no longer clear that he'd been crying. Throwing the tissue in the bin, Blaine put his glasses back on and left the bathroom, walking in the opposite direction to the crowd of jocks despite it being the long way to the cafeteria.

"Hey," Kurt said when Blaine sat down next to him. "What took you so long?"

"I, um...had to go the bathroom but I had a ton of books so I had to go to my locker first, which is miles away from the bathroom." Blaine lied.

"Okay," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine on the cheek and frowning when he flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, lying again as he took his lunch out of his bag and began to eat it quietly.

"Stop lying to me," Kurt said. "What really happened while you weren't here?"

"Nothing!" Blaine said, a little angrily. "Just leave me alone!" He exclaimed, grabbing his lunch and bag and storming out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Kurt behind.

Kurt didn't see Blaine again until Glee Club that afternoon, where he sat next to Sam on the opposite side of the room. He had no idea why Blaine was avoiding him or why he was acting so weird, but he figured he would just make things worse if he kept trying to find out what was wrong with him, so he decided to give him some time to cool down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Warning for mild violence...kind of.**_

* * *

Blaine attempted to stay as close to Sam as possible the next day, and he was petrified anytime he was alone.

"You can't hide from me," Azimio said the next day after gym. Blaine had deliberately waited until everyone was gone to take a shower, but he didn't account for Azimio waiting behind for him. He self consciously pulled the fluffy towel he had wrapped around him tighter, swallowing dryly. "I saw the two of you at lunch yesterday."

"We didn't do anything." Blaine replied, not turning around to face the bully.

"He kissed you on the cheek." The jock replied, stepping closer to Blaine.

"But I didn't -" Blaine was cut off by Azimio spinning him around and pressing him into the lockers, causing his face to scrunch up in pain from the locks digging into his back.

Azimio stared at the nerd for a few moments while he tried not to cry before leaning in and kissing him hard on the lips.

Blaine tensed up, pulling the towel even tighter around his body as the jock pulled away and pushed him harder into the lockers.

"I swear, if you tell anybody about this -"

"I won't," Blaine said, trembling in fear. "I promise."

Azimio shoved Blaine into the lockers once more before leaving him.

Blaine let out a sob and sunk to the floor, curling himself up into a ball and crying into the towel. He stayed in that position, crying loudly until his voice was sore and raspy. He'd already missed one lesson so he decided that he'd be better off just going home instead of dealing with the rest of the day as his parents would be at work.

"Mom, I said I'm fine." Blaine mumbled from where he was in his bed with the sheets pulled up to his chin later that afternoon, his throat still sore.

"It's me," came Kurt's voice as he entered the room. "Your mom said you weren't feeling well."

"I think I worked too hard in gym," Blaine lied, shutting his eyes contentedly when Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his curls.

"I was worried when you didn't show up to Glee Club," Kurt admitted, running his knuckles over Blaine's cheek. "I'm sorry...about yesterday."

"I should be the one apologising," Blaine said. "I was the one who flipped out on you."

"I shouldn't have pushed you though," Kurt argued. "It was obvious something was bugging you and I shouldn't have made that worse."

"Can we stop talking please?" Blaine groaned.

"We need to talk about this though," Kurt said. "I don't want use to argue and then forget all about it."

"I know, but my throat really hurts right now."

Kurt sighed. "Okay," he said softly, running his thumb back and forth over Blaine's cheek. "Are we okay, though?"

Blaine nodded, glad that he had his eyes shut so that Kurt couldn't tell he was lying.

Kurt laid down opposite Blaine and kissed his forehead, tucking Blaine's head under his chin and running his fingers through his hair, slightly surprised to find him falling asleep almost instantly.

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine's breathing evened out and he began to snore lightly.

"I love you," He whispered softly, his heart pounding against his chest despite Blaine being sound asleep. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, causing Kurt to grin lovingly.

When Blaine woke up, Kurt was asleep so close to the edge of the bed that Blaine was slightly afraid that he was going to fall off. He smiled and sat up, letting out a little noise of pain as he adjusted to sitting up with a bruised back.

"Kurt," he said quietly, shaking the boy awake. "Kurt you're gonna fall out the bed."

Kurt mumbled in his sleep and slapped Blaine's hand away. Laughing, Blaine shuffled closer and shook him a little rougher.

"Sleep." Kurt whined, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

"Kurt, wake up," Blaine laughed, finally getting Kurt to open his eyes.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, yawning as he rolled closer to the centre of the bed.

"Eight," Blaine answered. "I'm starving. I'm surprised my mom didn't wake us up for dinner."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Um, she came in a while after you fell asleep and said she and your dad were going out for a few hours, but there's money to get a takeaway in the kitchen."

"Oh," Blaine replied. "You hungry?"

Kurt nodded, yawning again and getting out of bed.

Blaine tentatively crawled to the edge of his bed and climbed off of it, letting out a hiss.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, his face scrunching up as he stood up straight.

"Blaine, turn around," Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend worriedly.

"I'm fine." Blaine said quietly, staring down at the floor - the biggest giveaway that he was lying.

"Blaine," Kurt said seriously. Blaine turned around and allowed Kurt to lift his shirt up, wincing at the audible gasp the teen let out. "What the hell happened to you!?"

"I just -"

"Don't even think about lying to me, Blaine," Kurt said, more harsh than he intended to. "I'm sorry, I just...who did this to you?"

Blaine blinked away his tears as Kurt gently ran his fingers over his bruised back. "Azimio." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Is this why you flinched so much yesterday?"

Blaine shook his head. "He did it today," he said, a tear falling down his face. "He just...scared me yesterday."

"What else has he done to you?"

"Nothing." Blaine lied.

"Blaine," Kurt said warningly. "What else did he do to you?"

"He..." Blaine swallowed, clenching his hands into fists. "He kissed me while I was wrapped in a towel."

"He did _what_?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with anger.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anybody," Blaine said, his face scrunching up as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm scared."

Kurt let Blaine's t-shirt fall back down as he made his way back round to his front and hugged him as tight as he dared to. Blaine wrapped his arms weakly around Kurt's waist and cried into his shirt.

"Let's go order some dinner and then I'll put some ice on your back, okay?" Kurt said, feeling Blaine nod slightly against his shoulder. He kissed into Blaine's curls before pulling back and wiping his tears away. "Come on."

They made their way downstairs and ordered some Chinese before putting a movie on and cuddling up on the sofa until the food arrived.

"Do you have any frozen peas in your freezer?" Kurt asked when they were finished eating.

Blaine nodded, about to get up when Kurt stopped him.

"I'm sure I can find it them myself - get comfy." Kurt smiled, kissing him softly before making his way into the kitchen and rifling through the freezer.

When he came back to the living room Blaine was lying face down with his face buried into one of the cushions on the sofa and his shirt off, his bruised back exposed. He sat down beside him and combed his fingers through the back of his hair, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he wrapped the peas in a towel and gently placed it on Blaine's back.

Blaine let out a hiss, burying his head further into the pillow as he adjusted to the cold feeling coursing through his back.

"Am I hurting you?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No," Blaine mumbled. "It's cold."

"Sorry," Kurt said, moving the ice down his back and eliciting another hiss from Blaine. "Blaine...what are you gonna do about this?"

"Um, I was thinking something along the lines of nothing." Blaine murmured truthfully.

"You can't just let him get away with this, Blaine," Kurt said. "Your entire back is covered in bruises and he_ kissed_ you, against your will."

"What am I supposed to do, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "If I breathe a word of this to anyone he'll do a lot worse than bruise my back."

"You already have," Kurt pointed out. "And I'm stopping this, whether you like it or not."

"Kurt, please don't," Blaine said, lifting his head and twisting his neck to look at Kurt, despite how much it hurt. "If you care about me, please,_ please_ don't say anything to anybody."

"Don't use that against me, Blaine," Kurt said. "That's not fair. You _know_ I care about you, that's why I have to stop this before it gets worse."

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine pleased, his eyes filling with tears. "You're going to make it worse if you say anything."

"What am I supposed to do!?" Kurt exclaimed loudly, throwing the frozen peas on the table with a loud crash and standing up in frustration. "How do you expect me to just stand by and watch you get hurt!? He could've broken your back today, Blaine! What if your towel had fallen down!? He could've raped you and you'd_ still _tell me not to do anything, wouldn't you!?"

"Stop yelling at me." Blaine said, trying to stop himself from crying and failing.

"You know what? Fine. I won't do anything - you win. But don't come crying to me the next time he does something to you." Kurt said, grabbing his bag and storming out of the room, leaving Blaine to sob into the cushion.

And Kurt didn't do anything. He knew that he'd probably screwed up their entire relationship, considering Blaine was refusing to talk to him, but he'd just gotten so _mad_, and he spoke without thinking it through.

"What did you do to Blaine?" Sam asked him a few days later as he was piling books into his locker.

Kurt sighed. "You should be asking Azimio that question." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I didn't do anything to him," Kurt said, slamming his locker door shut. "If you want the story you should be asking Blaine. You don't even like me, so I don't see why I should answer to you."

"This is exactly _why_ I don't like you, Kurt," Sam retorted. "You're rude and the only person you think about is yourself!"

"If the only person I think about is myself then explain to me why Blaine's mad at me for trying to look out for him!" Kurt exclaimed loudly, ignoring the stares they were getting. "He's been getting bullied, badly, and when I tried to do something about it he got mad at me for it, so maybe you should rethink what you just said to me."

Kurt began to walk away, only to be stopped by Sam grabbing his wrist. He yanked it out of the blonde's grasp and span around, glaring at him.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his tone softer.

The two teens skipped first period and hid in the locker room, Kurt explaining everything that happened and pointing out that Blaine refused to let him help.

"Just...don't do anything, okay?" Kurt said. "I'm gonna sort it."

"Even though Blaine's gonna hate you for it?"

"He's already mad at me," Kurt replied. "So we've already crossed that bridge. At least if he breaks up with me he won't be getting bullied by that -"

"Kurt," Sam warned. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm doing whatever it takes to stop Azimio from attacking Blaine," Kurt said. "And if Blaine can't stop me, you definitely can't."

"Just...be careful, okay?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly, I don't," Sam said. "The amount of times I've wanted to punch you in the face...it'd be satisfying to see someone actually do it," he laughed, eliciting a slight chuckle from Kurt. "But Blaine's my best friend, and no matter how much I hate you I know that he's crazy about you. Even though he's mad at you right now it'd kill him if you got hurt."

"I'd rather I get hurt than him." Kurt admitted quietly.

"So would I," Sam laughed. "Let me know if you need my help, okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling a little bit as Sam got up and left the locker room.

Kurt was about to get up and leave when he heard a pained whine come from somewhere in the locker room. He got up and quietly weaved his way in and out of the lockers, leaving his bag on the floor. He slowly turned one of the corners to find Azimio pressing Blaine up against the wall, kissing him ridiculously hard on the lips and sliding his hands down to -

Kurt saw red. He turned back and leaned against the locker, trying to control his anger before he ripped one of the locker doors off and hit Azimio over the head with it. He peeped his head back round and saw Blaine's eyes open, growing wide when he saw Kurt hiding behind the lockers.

Kurt brought his finger up to his lips, motioning for Blaine to stay quiet. Blaine clenched his eyes shut, obviously not wanting to know what Kurt was doing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled the camera up, pressing record and letting it go for a good minute before he cleared his throat obnoxiously loud, causing Azimio to turn around like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"What do you think you're doing, Hummel?" Azimio asked threateningly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Kurt asked, still recording Azimio on his phone. "I mean, you_ are_ straight and all."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Blaine alone," Kurt said, his voice suddenly extremely serious. "I know what you did to him last week, and I swear to god I will not only spread this video around school like the plague - I will go to the police and accuse you of sexual abuse, and this video will come with me."

"I didn't _sexually abuse_ anyone -"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were just_ groping_ my boyfriend against his will."

Azimio glared at Kurt. "Fine," he said. "But if any of this gets out, I swear to god -"

"Don't threaten me, Azimio," Kurt said. "I'm still recording, you know, and it'll just give me even more reason to turn this video in to the police regardless of whether you leave Blaine alone or not. Anything you say right now can easily be used against you, so I'd think very carefully about what you're going to say next."

"This isn't over, Hummel." Azimio threatened before leaving the locker room, punching a locker on his way out.

As soon as he was gone Kurt ended the recording, putting his phone in his pocket and rushing over to hug Blaine, who let out a sob and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, gripping onto his boyfriend tightly.

"You said you weren't going to do anything." Blaine choked out, his glasses wet with tears.

Kurt chuckled. "If you believed a single word that then you don't know me as well as I thought you did," he said, cradling the back of Blaine's head and wishing he didn't have gel in so he could play with his curls. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Blaine shook his head. "He just...what you saw."

"Good," Kurt said. "Well, not good but...good."

"What are you going to do with the video?" Blaine asked, pulling back and taking his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes like a child.

"I'm going to store it on my laptop and back it up on an external drive because I don't trust that jerk one bit."

"I feel sick." Blaine said, a fresh batch of tears filling his eyes.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, letting his lips linger for a while. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Blaine shook his head, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Can we just stay here until next period?"

Kurt nodded, sitting down on the floor, and letting Blaine cuddle up to him while they waited until their next period.

The boys were practically attached at the hip for the rest of the day, and when they finally made it to the end of the day they sat at the back of the choir room for Glee Club, their chairs as close as possible as Blaine rested his head Kurt's shoulder contentedly.

"I take it you two are okay now?" Sam asked with a small smile as they got ready to leave Glee Club later that afternoon.

"I think so," Kurt smiled, Blaine nodding a tiny bit in reply and staying as close to Kurt as possible.

"Good, I don't like seeing you sad." Sam said, ruffling Blaine's hair and pulling some of the curls free from the gel - earning him a scowl from the quiet teen.

They made their way, hand in hand, from the choir room and to the parking lot, when Kurt realised he forgot his bag.

"I'll be back in a minute," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead and giving him his car keys so he could sit in the car and wait.

Blaine unlocked the black car and got into the passenger seat, throwing his bag into the back like he and Kurt always did and leaning back in his seat. He pulled his phone out and started playing a game for a while before he realised that Kurt was taking a_ really_ long time getting his bag.

He put his phone back in his pocket and got out of the car, locking it and putting the keys in his pocket too. He knew that it was probably a stupid idea for him to go looking for Kurt, but he didn't know what else he was supposed to do.

He wandered round the entire school trying to find Kurt. He went into the choir room first and saw that his bag was still there, so he grabbed it and searched every other room in the building. Blaine was beginning to get anxious as he ran out of the back entrance and found a crowd of jocks circling Kurt, who was cowered over on the floor. Some of them were kicking him, some were calling him names and the others were just laughing.

"Hey!" Blaine screamed before he realised what he was doing, dropping Kurt's bag on the floor and running over to the crowd as if he could do anything to stop them.

One of the jocks made to go after him, but Azimio stopped them and slowly made his way towards Blaine.

"This one's mine."

He shoved Blaine up against the side of the building harshly - the smaller teens cheek grazing against the brick and probably cutting open.

"I told you not to tell anyone," he said, pulling Blaine's glasses off and throwing them to the ground, stomping on them repeatedly until they were completely smashed. "And what did you do? You told your stupid little boyfriend." He said, slapping Blaine hard around the face.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and brought a hand up to his cheek - he'd underestimated how much slaps stung. "I didn't mean to." He said quietly.

"I don't care what you did or didn't mean to do," Azimio spat. "You still told him. And I'm gonna make the both of you pay for it."


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Blaine opened his eyes, immediately shutting them again when his vision was filled with light. His eyes were watering like crazy and it stung like hell.

"Blaine?"

Blaine groaned and opened his eyes again, a little more cautiously this time. He blinked a few times before turning his head to the side and seeing blurry outlines of his family and Sam sat by his bedside.

"Hey sweetie," his mom said softly. "How do you feel?"

"What- where's Kurt?" He croaked out.

"He's gonna be okay," she replied cryptically.

Blaine began to panic. "I didn't...where is he?"

"Shh, calm down," Blaine's mom replied, running her thumb over Blaine's knuckles soothingly. "He's in intensive care. His injuries are...more severe than yours, but he's going to be fine, baby."

"This is all my fault," Blaine said, his face scrunching up as a tear fell down his face. "I always mess everything up."

"It's not your fault, Blaine," Sam assured him. "Those idiots have been out for you since Freshman year and I'm pretty sure they were looking for an excuse to go after Kurt, too."

"There is one other thing," Blaine's mom said nervously. "They found a video..."

Blaine began to cry harder, knowing exactly what his mom was talking about. "Mommy."

"How long has this been going on, Blaine?" She asked gently.

"Only since last week," Blaine got out through his tears. "It was horrible, mama. And I was so scared. It's my fault Kurt's lying in the ICU because he was standing up for _me_."

"Baby, none of this is your fault," his mom said, reaching up and gently wiping his tears away, being careful of his cuts and bruises, and his swollen eye. "It's not your fault that you were targeted by that _disgusting_ person, and it's not your fault that you, or Kurt, are injured."

"I want Kurt." Blaine cried, his voice croaky.

Blaine's mom looked over to Sam for help. He got up and walked round to the opposite side of Blaine's bed, lying down next to him and wrapping him up in his arms as much as he could without moving him.

Blaine turned his head and hid his face in the material of Sam's shirt, crying into the soft fabric. A nurse came in at some point and sedated him as he couldn't seem to calm down, causing him to fall asleep a while later, still wrapped in Sam's embrace.

"Kurt? Kurt, buddy, can you hear me?"

Kurt opened his eyes as much as he could. Well,_ eye_, seeing as one was swollen shut completely.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me buddy."

_Oh_, Kurt thought, _there's a hand there_. He squeezed the hand as much as he possibly could, a relieved sigh being the next thing he heard.

"Bbb," Kurt mumbled. "B- B- lay- Blay-"

"He's okay," Kurt heard and he relaxed a little, shutting his eye again.

"Kurt," Kurt whined a little at this voice. He just wanted to sleep. "Do you know who's speaking to you?"

He let out a little noise, his hand squeezing the one in his again a little.

"Kurt," the other voice was back. "Squeeze my hand if you recognise my voice."

Kurt squeezed as hard as he could. "Dd- da- dd- daa- da-"

Burt sighed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I'm here, buddy," he said. "I'm right here."

"Kurt, do you remember what happened?" Kurt let out another little noise. He didn't recognise this voice at all. "Squeeze your dad's hand if you remember anything."

Kurt wracked his brain. He remembered leaving Blaine to get his bag from the choir room and he remembered being dragged out of the building by a group of jocks. It went kind of fuzzy after that, but he remember Blaine screaming. He remembered Blaine running towards him before everything went black.

"Buddy?" Burt said softly, afraid that Kurt might have fallen asleep.

Kurt squeezed lightly, hoping he wouldn't be asked anymore questions and he could just_ sleep_.

"Okay, that's good," the annoying voice commented. "We'll leave you alone to get some sleep and check on you in a few hours."

Kurt let out a little noise of content and fell back to sleep almost instantly, his hand still squeezed around his dads.

"How is he?"

_Shut up_, Blaine thought. There was nothing more annoying than being woken up by the sound of people speaking.

He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes to find Burt sitting with his mom. He whined a little, his eyes stinging from the brightness.

"Light." He whined, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Mrs Anderson chuckled and got up, closing the curtains to darken the room a little.

"How do you feel, baby?" She asked.

"Head hurts," Blaine mumbled, opening his eyes again. "How's Kurt?"

"He's okay," Burt replied honestly. "He's out of intensive care, but he's really drowsy and he's struggling to talk at the moment."

"Can I see him?"

Burt glanced over at Mrs Anderson for a split second. "He's sleeping a lot right now -"

"I don't care," Blaine whined. "I just need to see him."

Mrs Anderson sighed. "I'll go ask the nurse, okay?"

Blaine nodded as his mom got up and left the room.

"What happened to him?" Blaine asked tentatively when she was gone.

Burt sighed. "He got beat up pretty bad," he admitted. "His right eye is completely swollen shut and he's got bruised ribs. His back's pretty beaten up and he seems to have been hit over the head with something a few times."

"If he didn't go back to get his stupid bag..." Blaine said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Burt shook his head. "They would've gone after him sooner or later - that's just how bullies work."

"I just...I don't understand why he's the one that got injured worse," Blaine admitted. "_I'm_ the one that they don't like, and_ I'm_ the one that lied to Azimio...why aren't _I_ the one who's barely alive?"

"I don't know," Burt said. "But what I do know is that neither of you deserved this, the severity of your injuries aside, and they're not going to get away with it. I _promise_ you."

Blaine's mom returned a few moments later, pushing a wheelchair in, a small smile on her face.

"You ready?" She asked.

Blaine nodded.

He didn't realise how much pain he was actually in until he was manoeuvred into the wheelchair with the help of Burt and his mom. He let out a loud cry, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Be careful, baby," his mom said, easing him into the wheelchair. "You may not have bruised _ribs_ but you're still pretty bruised."

Blaine let out a shaky breath, wiping his eyes and wincing in pain when he realised there was a bruise surrounding one of them.

"You okay?" She asked, kneeling down next to her son and running her fingers through his hair.

Blaine nodded, sniffling loudly. "I feel sick."

Burt turned around and poured out a cup of water from the jug that was sitting next to his bed. He handed the cup to Blaine, who replied with a small thank you and slowly gulped the water.

"Ready?" Mrs Anderson asked when he finished his water, Blaine nodding.

He carefully wiped away the rest of his tears as he was wheeled out of the room and towards Kurt's, but it was completely pointless as he was hit with a fresh batch as soon as he saw Kurt. He reached out for Kurt's hand as soon as he was by his bedside and leaned his head against the side of the bed, crying loudly.

Burt and his mom quietly left the room, deciding that Blaine probably needed some space to get out whatever he needed to get out.

"I'm so, so sorry," Blaine cried, looking back up at Kurt's battered face. "None of this ever should've happened to you. I shouldn't have agreed to helping you study and I never should've said yes to being your boyfriend. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be lying here, barely alive, with your face battered and bruised."

Kurt let out a noise of discomfort and opened his good eye, his hand squeezing around Blaine's. Blaine sniffed and looked up from where he'd begun to stare at the bed again.

"Kurt," he cried. "_Kurt_."

"B- bl- b- blay," Kurt mumbled. "Blay- Blaine."

"What did they do to you?" Blaine sobbed, squeezing Kurt's hand back.

"Y- y- you...o- o- k- kay?"

Blaine choked out a little laugh and nodded. "I'm okay," he said. "I promise."

"G- g- good."

"Are_ you_ okay?"

Kurt smiled, much to Blaine's confusion, as the door creaked open from behind Blaine. He turned his head back to see Burt coming back into the room.

"I- I- I- m- I'm," he finally settled on, still smiling a tiny bit. "N- n- not u- u- up- u- up- p- s-" Kurt sighed frustratedly. "_S- s- sad_ t- t- th- they h- h- hu- hur- hur- t m- me...w- w- wei- weir- d- d?"

"Yes, that's weird," Blaine laughed through his tears. "But I'm not actually surprised at all."

"I see somebody's feeling better," Burt commented with a smile, sitting down beside Blaine.

Kurt grinned at his dad as much as he could, before his smile faded a little. "W- wh- why c- ca- ca- n- n- t I t- t- t- tal- al- k?"

Burt sighed. "They hit you over the head with something a few times," he said. "You'll be okay though. You just need some time to get better."

"K- k- kay- y." Kurt smiled, closing his eye.

"I just came to see if either of you were hungry?" Blaine nodded instantly, causing Burt to laugh. "Kurt?" Kurt opened his eye back up and let out a little noise that Burt recognised as a 'yes.' "Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

"B- b- blay- n?" Kurt mumbled, turning his head to the side a little.

"Yeah?"

"Th- tha- nk y- you f- f- or t- t- try- ying t- to s- save m- m- e."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, you already saved me so it was only right to return the favour."

Kurt smiled. "M- m- me- mean it."

"I know," Blaine said.

"I l- l- lo- ve y- you."

Blaine choked out a sob, a grin appearing on his face. "I love you, too."

And when he saw the smile that appeared on Kurt's face, despite everything that he was going through and how injured he was, he knew that no matter what, they'd get through it eventually - they'd get through it _together_.


	6. Epilogue

_**A/N: I feel like this was the shortest fic to ever exist? I'm glad you all enjoyed reading this and I got loads of positive feedback. I started writing this months ago and then I stopped for a while and I finished the entire thing in about 3 days or so, so it's kind of been around for a long time and I'm glad you all liked it! :)**_

* * *

It took months of counselling for Blaine to finally come to terms with what happened and to stop flinching every time someone touched him after he left the hospital. He was nervous about going back to school because he knew that the _entire_ student body knew exactly what happened, but Kurt was right there to hold his hand, and Sam was right by their side too.

Kurt took longer to heal physically. He had trouble getting around for a while after he was released from hospital due to his ribs and it took a long time and a lot of doctors appointments for him to be able to see properly out his right eye again. He wasn't affected much, emotionally, but it did make him become extra protective of Blaine whenever someone so much as looked at him for too long.

Blaine eventually told his parents about Glee Club, and although they weren't happy about it they didn't make him quit. He became closer to the members of the club, but he was still more content to just spend the night watching movies with Kurt and Sam instead of going out to Breadstix with everyone else.

Kurt and Sam became a little bit closer, and learned to tolerate each other - even though they made out that it was only for Blaine's sake. They would still insult each other, but it was in a teasing manner and it would even cause Blaine to giggle a little sometimes.

"Blaine!" Mrs Anderson called excitedly as she entered the living room, where Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up on the sofa watching TV.

"What?" Blaine asked, turning the TV down.

"Cooper's getting married!"

"Wait, seriously?" Blaine asked. "But he usually can't keep a relationship for more than a week."

"Remember the girl he brought home last Christmas?" She asked. "Sarah?"

"Yeah...wait, _they're_ getting married?" Blaine asked with a wide smile.

"Yup," she replied. "And guess who he asked to be his best man."

"Seriously!?"

Mrs Anderson chuckled. "The wedding's in a few weeks so we'll take you shopping to get a suit on the weekend or something."

Blaine grinned and cuddled back up to Kurt, who whispered in his ear, "Who's Cooper?"

As it turned out, Cooper wanted Blaine to do more than just be his best man. He'd somehow gotten a copy of the Glee Club's Sectionals performance and he wanted Blaine to sing at the wedding, which was the most terrifying thing anybody had ever asked of Blaine.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Squirt." Cooper said to Blaine from the side of the stage.

"I do," Blaine said. "I'm just kind of terrified."

"You'll be fine." Cooper laughed, squeezing Blaine's shoulder before returning to find Sarah.

Blaine took a deep breath before making his way onto the stage and sitting at the piano.

"Um...hi," he said awkwardly into the microphone, Kurt being the only person he dared to look at while he was speaking. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Blaine...Cooper's brother. He, uh, sneakily managed to get footage of me singing and now he's forcing me to do this," he said, thankful when the crowd let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding. Um, so this is obviously for Cooper and Sarah, but it's also for Kurt - my boyfriend - who I love a lot." He said, staring down at the piano keys nervously as he began to play.

_'What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright,'

Kurt smiled softly, half of him tempted to run onto the stage and hug Blaine as hard as he possibly could.

_'My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine_  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh,'

Blaine looked up, making eye contact with Kurt as he sung, despite how nauseous it made him feel.

_'How many times do I have to tell you?_  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Give me all of you, oh

Cards on the table  
We're both showing hearts  
Risking it all  
Though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh._'_

Blaine barely registered that everyone was cheering as he got up and made his way off the stage. Kurt got up to meet him halfway and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him passionately despite all of the people surrounding them.

"I love you so much," Kurt smiled, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," Blaine replied quietly. "I love you, too."

"Blaine?"

Kurt pulled back and Blaine looked up to find his parents standing there with proud smiles on their faces.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked shyly.

"You were amazing, honey," his mom replied, causing a huge grin to appear on his face. "We know that you've always loved music, and that we haven't been very...supportive of it, but to be completely honest, we weren't sure if you'd be able to make it if you tried to pursue it one day."

Blaine's smile faded a little, but his dad quickly stepped in.

"Don't take that the wrong way," he said. "We just mean that we'd never heard you sing, and we rarely ever heard you play the piano, so we didn't have any proof that you'd be able to be successful, and you're so shy that we weren't sure you were even capable of singing in front of a crowd. But Blaine...you're really talented."

"We should've never doubted you," his mom added. "And whether or not music is something that you want to do when you're older, we support you one hundred and fifty percent, okay?"

Blaine darted forward and hugged both of his parents tightly at the same time. "Thank you," he said. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"We're sorry it took us so long to figure it out." His mom replied.

"It's okay."

In the end, Blaine ended up moving to New York with Kurt. He got into Julliard while Kurt studied at NYADA. They moved into a cosy little flat together, despite Blaine having enough money in his trust fund to buy a mansion.

To put it simply, he was happier than he could ever remember being, and he got to share that happiness with the person he loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
